1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for sterilization of air streams and decontamination of objects/surfaces and, in particular, to such a method and system using a non-thermal plasma discharge device or generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Suspension media (e.g., filters, carbon beds, electrostatic precipitators) used in air handling equipment for ventilation purposes capture various airborne contaminants, including but not limited to spores, viruses, biological material, particulate matter and bacteria. Over a period of use, undesirable contaminants become trapped and collect in the suspension media thereby degrading its performance and becoming a concentrated source of bio-hazards for a ventilation system. Heretofore, two conventional methods were employed to remove the contaminants from the suspension media, namely, replacing the suspension media or in situ periodic cleaning of contaminated material from the suspension media. Either of these conventional methods for disposal of the contaminants involve a high potential that some of the captured spores, pathogens, and other undesirable particulate matter may be released into the atmosphere. In addition, in the case in which the suspension media containing the undesirable particulate matter is to be replaced, the contaminated suspension media must be properly disposed. This is particularly important in hazardous areas such as hospitals, laboratories, operating rooms that are exposed to extremely hazardous pathogens (e.g., tuberculosis, small pox, anthrax) or other contaminants in which minimal concentrations can generate considerable deleterious health consequences if released through a ventilation system.
It is desirable to develop an apparatus and method for in situ decontamination of a suspension media that eliminates or substantially reduces release of contaminants into the ventilation system.